G☆PC1
is the 1st episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 1st part of "Beginning Arc". In this episode where Juliet Capulet transformed to Cure Amaterasu for the first time. Plot This is the first episode of “Beginning Arc”. At the prologue of the story, there are over 400 years ago, the two lovers Romeo and Juliet have sacrificed to save Neo-Verona and create the new Tree of Escalus. Centuries have passed, and no one knows what happened of Neo-Verona, but one thing is sure, is that some of them, like Juliet, Romeo and the others were reincarnated and lead a new life, while retaining their past memories. Into the Japan, youkais and mainly the Hanyō were hunted by humans because of their hybrid appearance being born between a human and a youkai, and since humans and youkai are eternal enemies like the Montague and Capulet families. The wolf tail moves, and wolf ears pop out of the head and both ears moves like she hears, it was the young teenager with wolf physical traits, and she watching curiously, this is the story of a young woman named Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet who is destined to becoming an Onmyouji-Pretty Cure, after over of 400 years are passed to Takamagahara alongside of her lover Romeo, where it all begins when she's reincarnated as a pure Hanyō. At the beginning into the Forest of Hungry Wolves where numerous wolves lives and one of them, the leader of the wolf pack, it was a werewolf. There was a stormy day with lightnings and strong rain, while the baby cries has echoed around of the forest, the wolf leader heard the crying baby, it rushed with the wolf pack to find the baby everywhere in the forest. They have finally find the young mother who has serious injuries, the mother, Lady Capulet is weak, she holds the crying baby is actually Juliet who is reincarnated as a Hanyō and seen the wolf pack. The werewolf take the baby Juliet with them, it looked at her who still crying, it noticed these wolf ears and tail, and her mother dies. One of them, the wolf has find a sword on its mouth, the sword is actually Romeo who is reincarnated as a Tsukumogami and a Hanyō, but he remains in sleep for 6 years. The wolf pack goes into the ancient Japanese shrine where they reside, the wolf laying the sword on the ground. The next day, the storm stopped and sun rises, the baby Juliet who walks with four legs into the hallway then into the jarden where the wolf pack playing with her. Even as a baby, she kept her memories of the past as there were 400 years ago, she remember that during reincarnation Romeo will be reincarnated as a Tsukumogami and a Hanyō, she write her name on the ground with a stick, "Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet". The werewolf picked up the baby Juliet while she giggled which surprised the wolf pack, and she giggled and balbuted, the wolf leader has noticed the name writed on the ground. 16 years later, Juliet had grown up and became a young wild teenager, raised by wolves. She remains intelligent and speaking despite being a feral child raised by wolves. The wolf pups run away while Juliet pursued them, but she playing actually with the wolf pups. Romeo has now 16 years old, he had regained his original form 10 years ago after remains in sleep as a Tsukumogami form for 6 years, but as he was reincarnated, he has now pointy ears, and two dark blue tails with blue flames at the top of his tails. He looked at Juliet who playing with them, she catched one of the wolf pups and rolls on the ground in a field of grass, she laughed when she raises her arms as she holds the wolf cub, he wondered why he and Juliet are reincarnated as youkais, and they should to be the humans, but they returned into humans by losing their Hanyō powers until the day. Centuries have passed, and no one knows what happened of Neo-Verona after 400 years have passed. They lives now into the Japan since their current reincarnations, where youkais and mainly the Hanyō were hunted by humans because of their hybrid appearance being born between a human and a youkai, and since humans and youkais are eternal enemies like the Montague and Capulet families. When she had finished playing with the wolves, Juliet asked a question about the sun goddess Amaterasu. Romeo telling the story about Amaterasu, she was born from the left eye of her father, Izanagi, when he is purified by ablution after his return from the land of the dead, Yomi. Izanagi ordered her to lead the Takamagahara, kingdom of heaven. Amaterasu became the ruler of the sun and the day along with her brother, Tsukiyomi, the ruler of the moon and the night. In the past, Amaterasu shared the sky with Tsukiyomi, her brother until he killed the Food Goddess, Uke Mochi, which upset Amaterasu causing her to make Tsukiyomi an evil god and separated away from him, which separated night from day. Amaterasu is the equivalent of Apollo and Tsukiyomi is the equivalent of Artemis from the Greek Mythology, and they represented the sun and moon. Now, Romeo and Juliet must to find food for dinner tonight, they are accompanied by the wolf pack. Meanwhile at Takamagahara who is invaded by theses Ayakashis while the souls from the decesead ones and fairies are attacked by them, the goddess and the guardian, Portia who is Romeo's mother is confronted with Leontes, the guardian and the god of Yomi and Portia's ex-husband. Portia asked what Leontes to do, he said that he must first take over control from Takamagahara, and he will harvest the spiritual energy the Mugen Furyoku, to release the Eight-Headed Snake: Orochi from the Dragon's Gate, he asked where is Neo-Verona, Portia replied that this is more than 400 years, and does not know where is Neo-Verona now as if it no longer existed for a long time. Leontes summons evil chains to captures Portia and held her captive, Leontes said now Takamagahara is his, he would do everything to free Orochi to conquer the world and even Neo-Verona, take revenge and kill all the Capulet clan as if history repeated itself as it was 400 years ago. He looked at the strange bat named Koumori Nazo, Portia asked to run away from Takamagahara and bringning the Spiritual Paintbrush and the Summoning Smartphone, and hiding inside the cave, Amano-Iwato. Koumori fly away and leaves from Takamagahara while Leontes will pursued him and flying with his spiritual power which allow to flying. Later during the walking to find some food, Juliet had seen a bat who is Koumori, who bore the Summoning Smartphone and the Spiritual Paintbrush. He yelled for some help, while Leontes pursued him. Suddenly, when Leontes, Romeo and Juliet look in his eyes, their past memories from previous lives 400 years ago, emerge in their minds. Romeo will eventually recognize that he was his father, and it is also a Hanyō et un Tsukumogami like him. Leontes thought his son was always on the side of Juliet, and he had been waiting to find the Capulet girl for 16 years, and he also killed her parents who are the Capulets, exactly as it was 400 years ago. But Leontes has a new goal, to release the Height-Headed Snake: Orochi from the Dragon's Gate by harvest the Mugen Furyoku, and so regain control of Neo-Verona, but for now, he does not know where is Neo-Verona after 400 years have passed, but he can still take control of this world once he has released Orochi. He had creates a seal from his hand palm to harvest the Mugen Furyoku to created an amulet paper, and then send it to form an Ayakashi who looke like a sword (a Tsukumogami), the rest of the Mugen Furyoku is bring to the Dragon's Gate, in order to break one of the 45 Pentagram seals, and it is now 44 Pentagram seals after one of them is broken from the Dragon's Gate. Romeo makes his scary expression and then Juliet also as they have seen the Ayakashi as it unsheathed from its scabbard and show its demonic face, Koumori yelled to flee, but Juliet is scared and paralyzed by the fear, Leontes ordered to attacking Juliet, it will attacking her but the wolf pack defended them, which allowed Romeo and Juliet to run away from him and Koumori too, he ordered to hiding inside the cave, Amano-Iwato. The Ayakashi repulsed the wolf pack and pursued them while Juliet held her peach skirt and screaming with panic and fear, Koumori and Romeo will run away with her, and tyring to escaped from Leontes and his Ayakashi, Romeo panted quickly while Juliet moaning quickly as they run as fast as possible, they finally arrived and gets into the Amano-Iwato. Juliet said they must to blocked the entrance with the giant rock they trying to blocked it with the giant rock without success, Romeo replied it's too heavy. Koumori said he can transformed into a giant to blocked the entrance with the giant rock, he turned into a giant, he used this first Divine Talisman represented the spiritual barrier, and blocked the entrance with the giant rock. Thereby preventing this Ayakashi to attacking them. it trying to broken this spiritual barrier and the giant rock, while inside of the Amano-Iwato trembled where Romeo, Juliet and Koumori are hidden inside from the cave. Juliet asked who is he, Koumori presents himself and said he was pursued as he has the Spiritual Paintbrush and the Summoning Smartphone, because he is convinced that these devices that allows a girl to become a Onmyouji-Precure, Romeo questioned as he thinking it is linked to the Precure. He explain these Onmyouji-Precure are legendary Precure who possess supernatural powers able to see spirits. They can particularly invoke the spiritual creatures who are half fairy and half-youkai, the Shikigami-Fairy. They were the only ones who can control them and make a pact with them. He said at Romeo this is Portia who have sent to earth to find a young girl and powerful enough with the Mugen Furyoku that can become a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure, which shocked him, because he thought it was related to his mother. The conversation is interrupted as soon as the Ayakashi had nearly broke the spiritual barrier and inside of the cave shakes strongly Koumori gives the Spiritual Paintbrush and the Summoning Smartphone to Juliet, he says at her to draw the kanji, and says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess!". Juliet had followed Koumori's instructions and she transformed into Cure Amaterasu in the first time, known as the "Sun Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Love", the light is so intense that Romeo and Koumori have sore eyes and can not see, while the Ayakashi has finally broken. This giant rock is projected away from the entrance by the luminous radiance and Leontes is blinded by the bright light. Shortly after, Leontes and Romeo are surprised about of her new Cure-form, while the sun on her back is spinning and shining, and the new weapon the Magatama Jewel is around of her neck. Leontes is surprised and a little afraid she was now the Onmyouji-Precure, he ordered to his Ayakashi to kill her. It begins to attacking her, but Cure Amaterasu created the fire wall, she jumped and launched the light blast to it. It is somewhat weakened, but it unsheathed from its scabbard and slashing her which collied into the ground. Romeo yelled Juliet's name instead her Cure-name. She gets up and her head at left bleeds a bit, the Ayakashi slashed her again while she defends herself, her feet are pressed a little on the ground, she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as she is imposed by pain, and the Ayakashi attacking her again with multiple slashes which projected her at the tree. Leontes is almost satisfied and orders to kill her for good. Romeo gets involved into the battle and saving her, he used his new power as a Hanyō. Romeo used his blue fire claws to attacking the Ayakashi. Furious, the Ayakashi projected him in the sky and then collide into the ground, which cause Amaterasu's rage and she gets up. Her power-up attack is activate. When she activate "Hot-Blooded Style", the sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense, her crimson hair became orange with blonde tips with her wolf ears and tail become a kind of burning flames, her golden eyes become red, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly and her weapon Magatama Jewel turned into floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms, Leontes is very shocked and scared from this power-up mode. Amaterasu rushed to the Ayakashi and slashing it with her fire claws while it roared with pain. She uses her finisher attack "Sunshine Wolf Blade" and thus to breaking this amulet paper. The Ayakashi disappears while a new Divine Talisman with the power to create smoke, appeared. Leontes is furious from his defeat and he retired from the scene. She rushed to the river to recover Romeo, who is unconscious, he coughed water and he regains consciousness, he has seen Amaterasu who save him. Both are relieved, Amaterasu taking him down in the ground, Romeo said it's a miracle as it's exactly like when the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu come out from the cave Amano-Iwato, and the sun appears at the same time. He caressed behind at Amaterasu's flaming hair, but his hand burns as he screams comically, she shakes his burned hand and put into his mouth to extinguish the fire, Amaterasu laughs. But she wondered where is the wolf pack, she found that the wolf pack and they joined them, seeing Amaterasu, they believe it is the goddess, the wolves howling by salvation and in her honor. Meanwhile in the Izumo Village, there are Cordelia and Benvolio have hearing these wolf howls and they have seen a light far from them at the Forest of Hungry Wolves. Amaterasu and Romeo are walked together, accompanied by Koumori and the wolf pack. In her thoughts, she must to save the world, destroyed the Eight-Headed Snake: Orochi. For it is the fate that awaits them, and she knew that she will become the Onmyouji-Pretty Cure. The first two Onmyouji-Precures have only delay the end-time by sealing him into the Dragon's Gate, extracted the Mugen Furyoku from him and created 45 Pentagram seals, and now it's her turn to destroyed Orochi. Major Events * The Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! season starts with "Beginning Arc", introducing all Crossover Characters and their main mascot. * Leontes Van De Montague, Romeo's father and Juliet's nemesis make his first apparence as a main antagonist. * Juliet transform into Cure Amaterasu the first time, and revealed she is the "Sun Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Love". * Cure Amaterasu using the first attack the first time "Sunshine Wolf Blade", and thus "Hot-Blooded Style". * An Ayakashi is summoned the first time. * Some characters from "Romeo X Juliet" make their first apparence, but they have not yet meet them. * Romeo appears as an ally. * This story take place into the Izumo Village from Kyoto, located into Japan. * As a baby, Juliet is reincarnated as an pure Hanyō (half-youkai, half-human), she was raised by wolves after her parents' death. * Romeo is reincarnated into a Hanyō and a Tsukumogami, an animated sword from 100 years, he remains sleep for 6 years, before to take his human form as a child. * Takamagahara is showed in the first time, and recently invaded by the Ayakashis led by Leontes. * Juliet received her Spiritual Paintbrush and a Summoning Smartphone before the main series begins. * Koumori Nazo appears as a mascot. Trivia * Cure Amatersu's apparence is inspired with the main character of the same name from the popular video game, Ōkami. As Juliet is reincarnated as an pure Hanyō, she had wolf ears and tail, and her new appearence is similar of Holo from "Spice and Wolf". * Into one of the Nekketsu category, Juliet lives alone and being orphan, but she was along with Romeo and being raised by wolves. Her parents are both deceased tragically when Juliet is a child. This is most main male heroes who lives in this situation, but Juliet is a female main character. * Juliet appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Amaterasu appears in the second eyecatch in first appearence. * When Juliet and Romeo are hided inside a cave with a giant rock, it refers to the famous Japanese mythology in which the goddess Amaterasu hiding at the same time the sun for a long time. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the "Tsukumogami" are the animated items or artifacts that celebrated their 100th anniversary and take life. Any object of this age of 100, whether a sword or a toy can become a Tsukumogami. They are considered spirits and beings in their own will and not as enchanted items. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu Mascots * Koumori Nazo Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Antonio * Curio * Francisco * Cordelia * Benvolio de Frescobaldi * Emilia * Regan * Conrad * Portia Category:Episodes Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Beginning Arc